wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
7th Legion
faction information|7th Legion (faction)}} | base = Wintergarde Keep, The Skybreaker | theater = Dragonblight, Isle of Conquest, Icecrown | leader = Halford Wyrmbane | leaders = Leoric Von Zeldig, Lynore Windstryke, August Foehammer | faction = Alliance }} The 7th Legion is a group of elite special ops regiment of Alliance veterans from past wars bent on fighting the threat of Naxxramas in Dragonblight. The following is a quotation from High Commander Halford Wyrmbane, one of the leaders at Wintergarde Keep, regarding the nature of the 7th Legion: Through the valleys and peaks of Mount Hyjal, across the shifting sands of Silithus, against the Legion's dread armies - we have fought. We are the nameless, faceless, sons and daughters of the Alliance. By the Light and by the might of the Alliance, the first strike belongs to us and the last strike is all that our enemies see. We are the 7th Legion. This statement indicates that the 7th Legion may be one of the most elite fighting forces within the Alliance armies, having participated in many battles at least as far back as the Battle of Mount Hyjal, and perhaps even much further. Their incarnation during the War of the Shifting Sands was in the form of the Might of Kalimdor. Former Might of Kalimdor members Duke August Foehammer, High Commander Lynore Windstryke, and Highlord Leoric Von Zeldig survived to fight once again in Northrend. In many ways they seem to be the Alliance counterpart of the Kor'kron Guard. Both groups consist of their faction's elite forces, and both are heavily involved in their faction's campaign in Northrend. In Cataclysm The 7th Legion returns in Cataclysm, supporting the Gilneas Liberation Front against the Forsaken invaders in Gilneas by retaking Gilneas City for the Alliance. It is possible that both organizations will also be involved in the new Battle for Gilneas City. Mists of Pandaria In Pandaria, the 7th legion are the main fighting force that set up Lion's Landing on the shores of the Krasarang Wilds. They are major players in the Operation: Shieldwall events. In Battle for Azeroth In Kul Tiras, the 7th Legion have made Boralus their base of operations as they set up War Campaigns, Missions, and Island Expeditions. Their battleship, Wind's Redemption is parked in Boralus Harbor. Known members Types * 7th Legion Battle Mage * 7th Legion Cannoneer * + 7th Legion Cavalier * 7th Legion Cleric * 7th Legion Elite * 7th Legion Infantryman * 7th Legion Marine * 7th Legion Rifleman * 7th Legion Sentinel * 7th Legion Siege Engineer * 7th Legion Wyrm Hunter * Injured 7th Legion Soldier * + Wintergarde Gryphon Rider Inspiration * The first theory is that it is a tribute to the game Myth by Bungie. In the original Myth, the most veteran unit was the 7th Legion. At a critical moment, it attacked the forces of the Undead from behind, securing the first victory for the Humans. * The second theory is that the 7th Legion is a reference to the 7th Division (die 7. Division), a German Panzer-Division of Erwin Rommel (1891–1944) during the Second World-War (der Zweite Weltkrieg). General-Field-Marshal (Generalfeldmarschall) Rommel, a. k. a. "The Desert-Fox" („der Wüstenfuchs“), led the division and they earned great fame for its ruthless tactics, quick movements and daring methods. Not even the Nazi-German headquarters could keep track of them, therefore naming them "The Ghost-Division" („die Gespenster-Division“). References See also *7th Legion Chain Gun *7th Legion Harpoon Gun *1st Legion (Alliance) * The SI:7 (Alliance) * Kor'kron Guard (Horde) External links ;Info ;Lore Sep 14th 2011 at 3:00PM}} de:Siebte Legion es:7ª Legión pl:7th Legion Category:Organizations Category:7th Legion